O Castelo
by Ptyxx
Summary: Hogwarts foi destruída, e o Mundo Mágico mudou. Harry e Snape se unem para preservar as antigas tradições. Slash
1. Prólogo

Título: O Castelo

Autor: Ptyx

Classificação: M

Casais: Harry/Snape

Resumo: Hogwarts foi destruída, e o Mundo Mágico mudou. Harry e Snape se unem para preservar as antigas tradições.

Escrito para o Potter Slash Fest, atendendo a três desafios:

1) Sétimo ano em Hogwarts, a guerra contra Voldemort ainda está rolando, e Harry está cada vez mais "quebrado" por dentro. Certa noite, ele procura o Mestre de Poções e lhe propõe: Me tome! Como Snape reage? O que acontece entre os dois? (Amanda Saitou)

2) Snape/Harry, Pós-guerra. Hogwarts está destruída, será que Snape e Harry conseguem superar suas rixas para reconstruir Hogwarts? (Carol/Elnara)

3) Snape fica bêbado - como isso foi acontecer! - e acaba se revelando ao seu grande amor. Como este reagirá? E o que acontecerá no dia seguinte? (Ptyx)

Disclaimer: Os direitos pertencem a J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, etc. Eu não ganho um centavo - só me divirto com eles.

Olá, pessoal! Vou postar a história aqui em 5 partes, se possível uma por dia. Fiquem ligados!

**O Castelo**

**Prólogo**

A guerra ceifava vidas e destruía o Mundo Mágico. Severus dava tudo de si, no último de suas forças. Seus dois "mestres" exigiam o máximo dele, a cada momento. Cumpria, até o fim, a missão e a maldição do espião bem-sucedido.

Como Dumbledore estivesse sempre muito ocupado planejando estratégias gerais e cuidando que cada peça estivesse em seu lugar na hora certa, coubera a Severus assistir Harry Potter, instruí-lo pessoalmente sobre o Lord das Trevas: quais eram os seus pontes fortes e fracos, o que Potter precisava aprender para se defender ou atacá-lo.

Potter também estava esgotado e visivelmente desmoronando. Severus nunca soubera ser amável; seu jeito de incentivar Potter era, sempre, o desafio. Isso tornava a relação entre ambos bastante complicada. Apesar do respeito que Potter lhe devotava agora, as discussões eram freqüentes.

No entanto, naqueles últimos dias Potter parecia não ter energia nem para discutir. Aceitava tudo o que Severus dizia sem questionar, e parecia apegar-se a Severus de uma forma até doentia.

Severus não sabia o que fazer. Como quanto mais ele provocasse, mais Potter se mostrasse abatido, Severus passou a moderar seus ataques. Potter não podia se deixar abater agora, que o fim se aproximava.

Finalmente, o Lord das Trevas decidiu atacar Hogwarts. Julgava-se, agora, suficientemente forte para vencer as defesas do Castelo. Severus informou à Ordem.

Na noite da véspera do ataque, Harry Potter bateu à porta de seus aposentos particulares no Castelo. Quando Severus foi abri-la, ele se atirou em seus braços. Potter era apenas um pouco mais baixo do que ele agora. Severus o segurou contra si, o coração batendo em disparada.

— É minha última noite. Não sabemos se estaremos vivos amanhã a esta hora. Eu quero você. Me tome, por favor.

Dizer que fora uma completa surpresa para Severus não seria bem verdade. Severus atribuía a reação que Potter vinha tendo a ele aos hormônios adolescentes e à situação de extrema tensão em que Potter vivia.

Severus nunca havia sentido atração por alguém daquela forma. Estava acostumado a admirar a força e o poder em outros homens, e a respeitá-los quando eles se faziam impor. Por mais que isso fosse difícil para ele, a vida o obrigara a acostumar-se a essa situação. Severus admirava o poder e — Severus relutava em admitir — coragem de Harry Potter, mas o que tornava tudo diferente em relação a ele era que Harry evocava em Severus seu instinto protetor. Seus sentimentos por Harry estavam se transformando em algo mais complexo e perigoso. Potter era seu aluno, tinha idade para ser seu filho, e não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Se Severus se aproveitasse dele, jamais conseguiria ter paz em sua consciência, já por demais atormentada pelos erros do passado.

Assim, afastou Potter de si com firmeza, segurando-lhe os ombros.

— Potter, volte para o seu dormitório. Nós iremos sobreviver.

— Não, não me faça ir embora! Eu sei que você me quer também.

— Você é meu aluno, e está sob uma forte carga de tensão. Mais tarde verá que tenho razão.

Severus viu Potter baixar a cabeça e retirar-se dali de ombros caídos. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do garoto, Severus abraçou-se a si mesmo, e fechou os olhos. Ainda sentia o cheiro do garoto em suas roupas.

_Harry._ O arrependimento o atingiu com toda a força. Quisera proteger o garoto, porque em seu íntimo estava certo de que ele mesmo, Severus, não sobreviveria ao dia seguinte. Talvez tivesse agido certo, mas naquele momento Severus se arrependeu amargamente.

continua...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Fabi-Chan** - Oiêêêêêêê, que saudade! Um capítulo bem longo pra você!

**Mil Black** - Olá, obrigada pela review. Estranho, SS/HP? Mas tem tantos bons autores dessa ship! Dê uma lida nas histórias de entlzab e Marck Evans, por exemplo. Espero que goste desta aqui.

**Capítulo I**

**Um Ano Depois**

Harry estava voltando ao Mundo Mágico Britânico após um ano viajando pela Europa. O afastamento fora a única forma que Harry encontrara para conseguir suportar a depressão que o invadira ao final da guerra.

A carnificina que dominara o período final da guerra marcara a todos de forma profunda. Não fora fácil perder Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill Weasley. Mas o que mais deixara Harry abalado fora a batalha final: ele havia conseguido derrotar Voldemort, mas para isso Ron se colocara à sua frente no instante decisivo. Ron, seu melhor amigo, morrera para salvá-lo. Isso Harry não conseguira aceitar naquele momento, e ainda não conseguia.

Harry se sentira mal por deixar os amigos que haviam sobrevivido, mas o que poderia fazer por eles? Os Weasleys estavam mergulhados na dor da perda, e a presença do causador de uma das mortes não iria lhes facilitar em nada a situação. Hermione partira para a Bulgária com Viktor, que lutara na guerra do lado da Ordem. Remus havia desaparecido de cena. Hogwarts fora completamente destruída.

Quanto a Snape, Harry não tivera sequer coragem de encará-lo. O modo como Snape o rejeitara na véspera da batalha final o deixara arrasado. Também por isso Harry precisara se afastar. Teria sido doloroso demais rever Snape, e Harry não se sentia preparado para enfrentar essa possibilidade.

Tivera momentos agradáveis durante a viagem, vira lugares belos e interessantes, mas a dor não o abandonara. Nas três semanas em que estivera com Hermione e Viktor na Bulgária, tivera até um namorado, Anton, primo de Viktor. Anton havia sido compreensivo e amável, e um bom amante. Mas, aos poucos, a sensação de vazio se tornara forte demais, e Harry achara que já era hora de voltar e fazer alguma coisa dentro do Mundo Mágico. Não sabia bem o quê, na verdade, pois se especializara em ser o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e agora não havia mais função para ele.

No entanto, ao voltar a Hogsmeade e alugar um quarto em um hotel barato, descobrira que tudo mudara. Destroçado pela guerra, desiludido consigo mesmo e tendo perdido um quarto de sua população na guerra, o Mundo Mágico, sob a orientação do novo Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, se aproximara — um pouco por necessidade, mas também em busca de novos recursos — do Mundo Muggle, e adotara, em grande parte, seu modo de vida. Em tese, a idéia parecia boa: reunir o melhor dos dois mundos. E até parecia estar dando certo. Mas Harry não conseguira se adaptar.

Com a destruição de Hogwarts, agora as crianças estudavam em escolas menores, em prédios comuns, espalhados pela cidade. Os antigos professores haviam-se aposentado e, sem eles, as tradições pareciam estar rapidamente se perdendo. Quadribol ainda era jogado, mas com novas regras para diminuir a violência em campo, e esportes Muggle como o futebol, o rugby e o golfe estavam se tornando populares entre os magos. A tecnologia Muggle invadia Hogsmeade, com seu brilho fugaz e seu insistente ruído: televisão, computadores, celulares...

Durante um mês Harry perambulou por Hogsmeade. Visitou alguns de seus colegas sobreviventes: Seamus estava casado e lecionando Feitiços em uma escola; Neville montara um Apotecário, onde vendia ervas, ingredientes para poções e poções sob encomenda. Todos pareciam, senão felizes, pelo menos acomodados. E Harry se sentia ainda mais deslocado do que na Europa.

Nenhuma notícia de Snape. Não que Harry perguntasse. Mas também não conseguia sufocar a vontade de saber o que era feito dele.

A saudade de Hogwarts era tanta que Harry resolveu ir até o local onde ficava o castelo. Não sentia vontade de visitar os cemitérios dos amigos mortos na guerra, mas visitar as ruínas de Hogwarts, de repente, lhe pareceu um modo adequado de velar pela memória dos amigos e de um tempo que se findara.

Pegou sua velha Firebolt, em memória aos velhos tempos. Tinha uma vassoura de último tipo, mas a Firebolt, que lhe fora dada por Sirius, ainda era sua preferida.

Depois de vários minutos sobrevoando os campos e florestas verdes da Escócia — era final de primavera — Harry avistou ao longe a alta montanha em cujo topo deveria assentar-se o castelo de Hogwarts e suas torres. O lago negro ainda banhava o despenhadeiro, mas no alto da montanha via-se apenas pedras esparsas.

Harry aproximou-se, sobrevoando os campos negros, e ultrapassou o que antes eram os altos portões de Hogwarts, os javalis alados tombados ao solo, em pedaços.

Do outro lado do lado, o Salgueiro Lutador ainda espalhava seus galhos para todos os lados, orgulhosamente. Era como rever um velho amigo.

A Floresta Proibida continuava ali ao lado, exatamente como antes, sólida e impenetrável.

Harry sentiu o coração apertado ao não ver nada no local onde antes ficava a cabana de Hagrid. Seu bom amigo havia sido uma das vítimas da guerra. Mais tarde ele passaria por ali, mas queria primeiro ir ao local onde antes ficava o castelo.

Não havia nada além de pedras jogadas para todos os lados. Harry apontou a vassoura para baixo e aterrizou entre as pedras.

Nada. Absolutamente nada além de pedras. Harry largou a vassoura apoiada a um bloco de pedra negra. Ali ficava outrora o saguão de entrada principal. À direita, o Grande Salão, com a mesa das quatro casas. À esquerda, as salas de aula do térreo. À sua frente, as escadas para o primeiro andar, para as masmorras e para as cozinhas e o Salão Comunal dos Hufflepuff.

A seu lado, Harry avistou um pedaço de uma das duas armaduras que guardavam a entrada. Abaixou-se para recolher o fragmento. Quando se ergueu, segurando o fragmento nas mãos, sentiu uma presença atrás de si e, sacando instintivamente da varinha, preparou-se para se virar.

— Sr. Potter.

Harry quase desmaiou de susto. Mas ao virar-se e reconhecer a figura esguia e taciturna do mestre de Poções, em seus eternos trajes negros, sentiu um frio no estômago.

— Snape!

O impulso de Harry foi de abraçá-lo, mas não, aquele era Snape. Provavelmente ele o amaldiçoaria se tentasse encostar um dedo nele.

— A que devo o duvidoso prazer de sua visita? — perguntou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Prazer em vê-lo, professor — disse Harry, baixando a varinha.

— Não sou mais seu professor. Pelo menos desse infortúnio não sofro mais. — O tom pretendia ser aborrecido, mas havia um toque de expectativa, talvez até nervosismo, na voz de Snape.

— Er... Como assim, "visita"? A não ser que eu tenha me transformado em um Muggle e não consiga enxergar o Castelo, isso aqui é só um monte de ruínas!

— Mais uma vez, Potter, está tirando conclusões precipitadas.

— Como assim?

Snape parecia indeciso. Então deu o seu giro característico, sem dizer nada a Harry, e voltou as costas a ele. Brandindo a varinha, Snape murmurou encantamentos em voz baixa. Harry se aproximou, e viu um buraco se abrir no solo. Harry chegou junto ao buraco e viu uma escada.

— A escada... para as masmorras! — Harry olhou para o ex-professor. — Você... mora lá embaixo?

Snape começou a descer as escadas.

— Siga-me. — Então ele se voltou de súbito, alguns degraus abaixo. — Pegue a sua vassoura. Como o local não é mais habitado, algumas criaturas da Floresta já estão começando a se aventurar por aqui. Não é seguro.

Harry voltou para pegar a Firebolt e então desceu as escadas atrás de Snape. O escuro era quase total.

— Lumos! — disse Severus, ainda na escada, e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu.

Harry. Era difícil acreditar que Harry estivesse ali. Era difícil acreditar que _alguém_ estivesse ali. Há um ano, desde o fim da guerra, Snape morara ali, e ninguém aparecera lá. Com a exceção de Dobby, claro. Mas Dobby era um elfo-doméstico, não um ser humano.

Não que Severus preferisse seres humanos.

Harry. Como ousava voltar, depois de... Mas não. Ele não voltara por causa dele. Ele nem sequer sabia que Severus morava ali. Severus precisava se controlar.

Ao chegar ao pé da escada, virou-se para trás e viu Harry com um ar espantado. O Barão Sangrento acabava de passar por ali.

— Venha, Potter. Não me diga que tem medo de fantasmas.

Harry continuou olhando para ele, boquiaberto. Severus o conduziu pelos corredores, abrindo uma a uma as portas das salas para que Harry as visse. Ao chegar diante da porta oculta, Severus parou e disse:

— Nobreza de Propósitos!

A porta se abriu. Severus segurou-a e fez um leve gesto de cabeça para que Harry entrasse.

Era a Sala Comunal de Slytherin, com seu teto baixo e iluminação esverdeada.

— Mas... está tudo intacto!

— As mesmas salas cavernosas e geladas, você quer dizer.

— Oh, eu não me importo. Pela primeira vez desde que voltei para o Reino Unido eu me sinto em casa.

Severus arregalou os olhos para seu antigo aluno. Que se transformara em um homem bastante atraente, por sinal. Não ficara mais alto do que a última vez que o vira, mas os músculos haviam se tornado mais definidos e a pele ganhara um pouco de cor. De todas as coisas absurdas que Harry poderia lhe dizer, aquela fora a mais inesperada. Chamar as masmorras e, especialmente, a Sala Comunal de Slytherin de lar!

— Venha, Potter. Vou levá-lo ao meu escritório.

Harry sorriu, e algo pareceu acender-se dentro de Severus. Não era possível. Poucos minutos na companhia de Harry e sua vida já estava entrando em parafuso. Com certeza era o fato de não ter companhia humana há muito tempo.

Severus abriu a porta do escritório e, mais uma vez, ficou de lado para dar passagem a Harry.

— Entre.

Harry parecia maravilhado com os mesmos potes que antes o faziam torcer o nariz em repulsa. Devia ter enlouquecido de vez. Não poderia haver outra explicação. Ele parecia feliz agora, ao contrário de quando Severus o avistara de longe, remexendo nas pedras do castelo. Naquele momento, Severus o achara tão tristonho que cedera ao impulso de ir falar com ele.

— Que bom que tudo isso foi preservado.

— Sente-se. — Severus conduziu-o a uma ala mais íntima, onde havia uma lareira, e indicou-lhe o sofá. — Quer beber alguma coisa? Não tenho suco de abóbora, mas creio que posso arranjar-lhe algo mais... consistente.

Harry sentou-se.

— Como você sobrevive aqui? De onde vem sua comida, por exemplo?

— Responderei às suas perguntas mais tarde, assim que puder me servir de um drinque. Creio que tenho uma garrafa de Firewhisky guardada...

— Oh, eu adoraria um copo de Firewhisky também.

Um ano atrás, não poderia servir Firewhisky a Harry. Será que o garoto sabia beber? Em todo o caso, Severus iria servir-lhe algum petisco junto. Torradas com... pasta de arenque. Abriu o armário, retirou tudo o que precisava. Conjurou uma pedrinha de gelo em cada copo e levou tudo em uma bandeja até a mesinha de chá, ao lado do sofá onde Harry estava sentado.

Copo na mão, Severus sentou-se em uma poltrona diante de Harry e deu um primeiro gole, sentindo a bebida descer pelo esôfago e aquecer-lhe as entranhas.

— E então, Potter, o que veio fazer neste local abandonado e sem nenhum interesse para o Mundo Mágico? — perguntou Severus, com amargo sarcasmo.

Harry passou a mão sobre os cabelos — que continuavam rebeldes, embora agora fossem mais compridos e... sedosos.

— Nem sei... Tudo mudou muito depois da guerra. Passei um mês em Hogsmeade e não consegui, sei lá, me encaixar naquilo.

Severus mexeu o copo devagar com a longa colher bailarina.

— O mundo em que vivíamos acabou. Agora estamos nos adaptando ao mundo Muggle. Triste ironia, pensar que arrisquei minha vida para isso.

Harry suspirou, seu rosto adquirindo uma expressão de dor.

— Tínhamos de lutar, não é? Se Voldemort...

— Eu sei — disse Severus, com impaciência. — Não estou questionando isso. Mas o resultado, infelizmente, é o que vemos.

— Foi a guerra. Não havia outra alternativa, tínhamos de lutar, mas foi muito penoso, e isso mudou as pessoas.

— E nem todos puderam ir viajar pelo mundo para esquecer suas dores — despejou Severus.

Harry franziu o cenho, e largou o copo bruscamente.

— Por um instante eu esqueci com quem estava falando. Você ainda me odeia, não é? Sempre me odiou. Mesmo quando combatia a meu lado.

Severus sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias.

— Não seja pretensioso. O mundo não gira a seu redor.

Harry se levantou.

— Você sempre me disse isso, e sem motivo algum. Continua errado a meu respeito, Snape. Acho melhor eu ir embora. Não devia ter vindo aqui. Em todo o caso, foi bom ter... — a voz de Harry falhou.

Severus se ergueu, sem saber o que fazer. Não queria que Harry se fosse. Não devia ter dito o que dissera; deixara-se dominar por algo que pensara haver superado há muito tempo. Quando Harry fora embora, Severus sentira algo se quebrar dentro de si. Tolamente, esperara, no fundo, que Harry o procurasse ao final da guerra.

Não queria ter-se traído dizendo aquilo, mas também não iria pedir desculpas. Severus o segurou pelos ombros. Ele ainda parecia tão frágil, como se pudesse quebrar em suas mãos. Mesmo sendo o mago mais poderoso do universo.

— Sente-se, Potter, não seja tolo. — Severus agradeceu a Merlin por Harry tê-lo obedecido. Harry fitava-o de um jeito estranho, magoado e impotente. Severus invocou todos os seus poderes de dissimulação para esconder o quanto estava perturbado. Afastou-se de Harry e sentou-se à poltrona outra vez. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Severus pegou o copo, colocando-o à sua frente, como proteção. — Eu me refugiei aqui após a guerra. Quando todos foram embora, voltei. Eu não tinha para onde ir, e imaginei que as masmorras houvessem resistido: coloquei proteções muito fortes aqui, e sempre é mais difícil destruir o que está sob a terra. Queria ficar longe de toda aquela palhaçada do Ministério, de medalhas e comemorações. Não havia nada a comemorar. Só destruição. Depois... preferi ficar aqui.

Havia um brilho cristalino nos olhos verdes que o fitavam, mas Severus não queria a piedade de Harry.

— E como você sobrevive..

— Eu preparo poções para um Apotecário em Hogmeade.

A compreensão se estampou nas feições de Harry, para o desalento de Severus.

— Neville!

— Sim, Longbottom.

Harry teve a ousadia de sorrir.

— Ah, entendo, você deve achar humilhante que ele seja a sua fonte de recursos, depois de tudo...

— De modo algum. Não é nada humilhante. Ele só conseguiu prosperar em seus negócios devido às minhas poções.

— Eu estive visitando-o. Ele não me contou nada sobre você.

— Eu lhe exigi segredo.

— E ele ainda deve morrer de medo de você!

Severus deu um longo gole, enquanto observava Harry com cuidado.

— Aquele elfo-doméstico que você libertou trabalha para ele.

— Dobby, eu sei!

— É ele que vem buscar as poções aqui e me trazer o pagamento.

— Você não sai nunca daqui?

— De vez em quando preciso ir a Hogsmeade comprar ingredientes para poções, alimentos e outros itens de consumo diário que não posso produzir aqui. Mas grande parte do que eu preciso vem das estufas e da horta e da criação de galinhas de Hagrid.

Severus amaldiçoou-se por ter mencionado o nome do gigante, pois Harry pareceu ficar ainda mais desolado. Viu-o baixar a cabeça, passar a mão pelos cabelos outra vez e então erguer os olhos.

— Estufas? Não foi tudo destruído?

— Eu reconstruí.

Harry assentiu, e tomou um gole de Firewhisky. Então pegou uma torrada.

— E essa pasta de arenque?

— Veio de Hogsmeade, naturalmente. As torradas também. Em geral eu compro torradas em vez de pão, porque elas duram mais.

Harry estava olhando fixo para ele. Severus começou a se sentir estranho, desconfortável. Há muito tempo não conversava com ninguém. Quando ia a Hogsmeade, só trocava monossílabos com os atendentes e caixas de lojas. E era só. Depois de todo aquele tempo, tinha de ser justo Harry a pessoa a aparecer?

Severus esvaziou o copo e levantou-se para encher ambos os copos. Precisava do Firewhisky para se sentir mais seguro. Nunca soubera puxar conversa fiada. Por alguma razão, achava que iria precisar fazê-lo, se — por uma razão ainda mais obscura — queria que Harry ficasse ali por mais tempo.

— Como foram as suas viagens?

— Oh... Vi muitos lugares diferentes, interessantes. Passei pela Holanda, Alemanha, França, Itália, Espanha, Grécia... depois fui para a Bulgária. Eu me senti muito livre e... sozinho. A não ser na Bulgária, onde fiquei com Hermione e Viktor, mas... de certa forma continuei sozinho.

Harry havia respondido, de certa forma, a pergunta que Severus nunca teria coragem de lhe fazer. A chama de uma esperança teimou em brilhar no íntimo de Severus. Ele tentou esmagá-la com botas ferradas. Esperanças nunca lhe haviam servido para nada.

— Então sua amiga Granger se casou com Krum. Um rapaz valoroso. Você chegou a visitar Durmstrang?

Sim, Harry havia visitado Durmstrang, e o assunto rendeu alguns minutos de conversa sobre o trabalho de Granger como professora de Feitiços e Krum como instrutor de Quadribol, e como as Artes das Trevas eram lecionadas lá. Entre mais copos de Firewhisky e torradinhas, Harry contou que ele havia sido convidado a lecionar lá, e declinara. No entanto, com o Mundo Mágico Britânico mudado daquela forma, a opção agora até parecia atraente.

O Firewhisky exercia seus efeitos, e Severus de vez em quando se pegava devorando Harry com os olhos.

— Você não vai se dar bem em Durmstrang... As pessoas lá são... muito interesseiras e oportunistas.

— Calculistas e ambiciosas, como os Slytherins?

— De certa forma, mas os Slytherins têm mais espírito de hierarquia e união. Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor por ofender a minha Casa.

A risada cristalina de Harry se fez ouvir, e Severus sentiu os cantos dos seus lábios se repuxarem para cima, ativando músculos tão enferrujados que chegavam a doer.

— Mas ser "calculista" e "ambicioso" não é um defeito. Não ofendi sua Casa.

— Vindo de um Gryffindor, só pode ser uma ofensa.

— Oh, entendo. Você continua sendo parcial.

— Não foram só as masmorras que permaneceram intactas.

Mas era mentira. Como Severus podia ter permanecido o mesmo, se todo o seu mundo desmoronara? Aquilo era, de certa forma, apenas um papel que ele representava para Harry. Era um papel que sabia de cor e, por isso, era o mais fácil de adotar.

Harry estava olhando fixo para ele de novo.

— Eu senti saudades.

Um calor abrasante se espalhou por todo o corpo de Severus. Não podia se entregar àquilo. Talvez se reunisse toda a raiva que acumulara dentro de si conseguisse sobreviver àquele momento. Então Harry também ficaria furioso, e iria embora, mas era assim que acabaria sendo, não era? No entanto, justo quando mais precisava dela, a raiva lhe falhava. O máximo que Severus conseguiu fazer foi não dizer nada e continuar sustentando o olhar insistente de Harry.

— Acho... que é melhor eu ir. Já é tarde, não? — Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso. — Meu Deus, já são nove horas! Esqueci da hora.

Como que acordando de um sonho, mas não completamente, Severus enfim reagiu.

— Não pode voltar de vassoura a esta hora, depois de todos esses copos de Firewhisky. Você vai passar a noite aqui. — Suas próprias palavras o surpreenderam, no entanto. O que estava fazendo, convidando Harry para passar a noite em seus aposentos?

Harry afundou no sofá, com um ar sonolento.

— Se você não se importa...

— Há mais outro quarto nas masmorras, mas está abandonado há uns dez anos, pois nenhum professor jamais quis dormir aqui. Eles acham muito frio e úmido. Esse quarto... está cheio de fadas-mordentes e bandinhos. Precisaríamos limpá-lo primeiro.

— Er... esse sofá aqui parece ótimo.

O coração de Severus disparou outra vez. Deveria oferecer... sua cama a Harry? Não, não deveria nem pensar nessas duas palavras na mesma frase.

— Como quiser. Você... não quer jantar?

— Oh não, eu bebi demais. Acho que já vou dormir, se não se importa.

— Eu vou buscar roupa de cama para você.

Severus se levantou e foi para o seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupas e, dentro dele, uma gaveta. Retirou lençóis e fronha, e colocou-os sobre sua cama. Pegou um cobertor azul felpudo e um travesseiro em uma prateleira no alto. Tentou pensar no que mais Harry poderia precisar. Uma camisola. Severus não estava acreditando naquilo tudo. Não podia estar acontecendo. Abriu outra gaveta e suspirou. Todas eram cinza, e velhas. Azar. Harry teria de se contentar com o que ele possuía. Não iria ficar enfeitiçando uma simples camisola para parecer o que não era. Decidido, abriu outra gaveta e retirou uma toalha vermelha. Tentando não pensar muito na imagem de Harry nu enrolado nela — porque a próxima imagem poderia ser ainda mais perigosa —, Severus empilhou tudo e voltou ao escritório.

Harry estava em pé, olhando para os potes nas prateleiras, e se voltou para Severus assim que este entrou no escritório. Severus largou a pilha sobre o sofá.

— Há um lavabo do outro lado da sala. Empurre para o lado aquela estante que está à sua direita; atrás há uma porta.

— Certo.

— Se quiser tomar um banho, no entanto, terá de passar pelo meu quarto.

— Nã-não. Talvez amanhã de manhã, se você não se importar. Agora... eu queria mesmo era dormir.

— Eu trouxe lençóis e cobertor. A camisola vai ficar um pouco comprida e...

Harry se aproximou, e tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Obrigado.

— Eu, er... — Severus mal conseguia falar. Não devia ter bebido tanto, pensou. Afastou-se bruscamente, foi até uma prateleira e agarrou um frasco. Pegou dois copos pequenos, encheu-o com água saída de uma gárgula na parede e pingou algumas gotas do líquido contido no frasco. Depois estendeu um copo a Harry. — Tome isso e não terá ressaca amanhã.

Harry deu um sorriso torto, pegou o copo e olhou para o líquido com desconfiança.

— Não tem gosto de nada, vá em frente — insistiu Severus, esvaziando seu próprio copo.

Finalmente, Harry bebeu. Então Severus recolheu todos os copos e começou a lavá-los.

— Não quer que eu o ajude? — perguntou Harry.

— Não precisa. Vá dormir.

Harry deu de ombros e foi para o lavabo levando a camisola consigo. Alguns minutos depois, a porta se entreabriu e Harry colocou a cabeça para fora.

— Er, tem alguma coisa aqui que eu possa transfigurar em uma escova de dentes?

Severus pensou um pouco e olhou para a sua mesa de trabalho, onde alguns ingredientes estavam espalhados, esperando serem armazenados. A chegada de Harry perturbara a ordem habitual do local. Entre os ingredientes, havia alguns ramos de acônito, com belas flores azuis. Severus pegou um ramo e levou-o até Harry.

Seus olhos se encontraram e, por um instante, Severus achou que Harry fosse abraçá-lo, como naquela noite, um ano atrás. Mas não. Severus acordou do transe e recuou. Harry voltou ao banheiro e fechou a porta.

Severus lavou o último copo e foi refugiar-se em seu quarto.

Harry acordou se sentindo curiosamente bem e confortável. A camisola e os cobertores de Snape... Oh, sim. Estava na sala de Snape. Com a camisola de Snape. Esse pensamento começou a perturbar o seu conforto, já que seu pênis ameaçava reagir de um modo absolutamente imprudente à situação. Não, não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Levantou-se e foi para o lavabo, onde encontrou a escova novamente transformada em ramo de acônito. Harry sorriu ao se lembrar de Snape lhe dando uma flor — uma das imagens mais surreais de sua vida. Teria sido aquilo uma cantada, dar-lhe um ramo de lindas flores... venenosas? Snape era tão indecifrável...

Não podia ficar muito tempo mais ali. Aquilo estava começando a enredar-se ao redor de seu corpo e de sua alma como Visgos do Diabo. E quanto mais tentava se libertar, mais Harry se enredava.Tinha de dar um jeito naquilo, e logo.

Quando saiu do banheiro, no entanto, encontrou Snape arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã. Faminto, Harry aceitou o convite e se sentou.

Chá da melhor qualidade, torradas, manteiga, geléia e um bolo inglês. Até que Snape conseguia se virar muito bem sozinho.

— Obrigado pelo café, estava ótimo. Agora é melhor eu ir. Você deve ter trabalhos a fazer, não quero atrapalhá-lo.

Severus assentiu e engoliu em seco. Harry ia embora. A vida voltaria a ser sem graça e incolor. Tentava se convencer de que tudo estaria bem, porque ele tinha o Castelo. O Castelo dava um sentido à sua vida.

Não adiantava engolir em seco. Aquele bolo que se formara em sua garganta não se dissolvia. Por que não conseguia odiar a Potter?

— Er, você está bem? — perguntou Harry.

Harry. Ele era Harry, e Severus o queria. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para segurá-lo ali.

— Eu estava pensando se lhe contava ou não.

— O quê?

— Venha comigo.

Severus conduziu Harry pelos corredores das masmorras e depois escada acima até chegarem ao ar livre. Então, diante das ruínas do Castelo, Severus olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Harry e falou:

— Eu estou reconstruindo o Castelo. Veja.

Severus viu a surpresa estampar-se nas feições do mago mais novo. Não devia ser nada corriqueiro ver paredes surgirem onde antes havia apenas pedras espalhadas sobre o solo.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! O quê...

— Eu coloquei o Castelo sob Fidelius, e estou reconstruindo-o.

— Sozinho?

— Está vendo mais alguém por aqui, Potter?

— Mas você é louco!

Severus limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha. Harry tocou na parede em construção, um pouco abaixo de seu braço estendido. Acariciou as pedras, a emoção evidente em seu rosto.

— Você está usando somente as pedras que já eram do castelo? — perguntou Harry.

— Por enquanto, sim. Depois creio que terei de retirar pedras de alguma ruína antiga e levitá-las até aqui, porque não restaram muitos blocos inteiros. Como você vê, contudo, o miolo das paredes não é feito de pedra sólida, mas de uma argamassa que eu preparo a partir do entulho que sobrou do Castelo. Está vendo essas correntes aqui? São para segurar a massa. Eu preparo a massa naqueles grandes tonéis que você pode ver ali.

— Loucura!

Severus deu de ombros.

— "Sem a loucura, o que é o homem? Mais que a besta sadia, cadáver criado que procria?" — Harry parecia muito emocionado, e Severus aguardava, ansioso, pelo desfecho daquilo. — Gostaria... de me ajudar?

Harry meneou a cabeça, com um ar perplexo.

— Você não pode esconder isso do Ministério. Tem de pedir permissão.

Severus bufou.

— Eles não vão me dar permissão. Eu não sou figura simpática ao Ministério. Serei sempre o ex-Comensal da Morte para eles. Mas... se você quiser me ajudar, talvez possamos ganhar apoio. Afinal, sempre me disseram que o Ministro o considera como um filho.

— Não sei, não. O filho dele... morreu por minha causa. Ele seria a última pessoa a quem eu gostaria de pedir alguma coisa. Talvez você esteja certo, e seja melhor fazermos isso em surdina.

_Fazermos._ A esperança tremeluziu na alma de Severus.

— Você não teve culpa na morte de Ron Weasley. Você não tinha como saber que ele faria o que fez.

— Não vamos falar nisso, sim?

Severus tentou ler-lhe a expressão. Havia muita dor ali, e Severus sabia reconhecer culpa quando a via. Mas aquele não era o momento para falar naquilo.

— Quando o Castelo estiver reconstruído, será fato consumado. Com o seu apoio, podemos conseguir bons professores, e ao menos alguns pais enviarão suas crianças para cá — disse Severus.

— Mas quanto tempo você calcula que levará? Para duas pessoas erguerem um Castelo imenso como era este?

— Dois magos, Potter. Dois dos magos mais hábeis no Mundo Mágico.

— Convencido, você! — brincou Harry. — Quanto tempo?

— Cerca de dez meses, creio.

— Não é tanto assim.

— Aceita?

— Trabalhar com você na reconstrução do Castelo? Mas... eu teria de morar aqui.

— Podemos limpar aquele dormitório nas masmorras de que lhe falei, ou tentar desobstruir a entrada para as masmorras onde ficavam os dormitórios de Hufflepuff e recuperá-los. Mas se não quiser ficar nas masmorras, podemos encontrar outro lugar.

Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes.

— Eu vou ter de pensar a respeito de tudo isso. Não posso decidir assim, às pressas. Vou voltar ao meu hotel. Como não tenho corujas, vou ter de descobrir uma forma de lhe enviar uma mensagem informando-lhe minha decisão.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelas feições do mago mais novo. Severus se perguntou se seria por causa de sua coruja, desaparecida junto com todas as corujas do castelo. O garoto era muito apegado àquela coruja branca. Severus também sentia falta de sua coruja, Styx, uma imponente coruja-águia. Ela era discreta, e nunca lhe desobedecia. Até aquele momento, no entanto, Severus não tivera necessidade de corujas. A única pessoa com quem precisava se comunicar era Longbottom. O flu era suficiente para comunicações verbais, e Dobby dava conta do transporte de objetos. Apesar da destruição do Castelo, a maioria dos encantos que protegiam o local continuavam em pleno vigor. Ainda não era possível aparatar em Hogwarts.

— Muito bem, Potter. Aguardarei sua decisão.

continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Kirina-Li: **Obrigada, Kirina. Sempre é bom receber uma review, não importa onde. Que bom que gostaste (estou a treinar o meu português de Portugal ).

**DarkAngelAngst (ou Raquel Santos!):** Só tem leitor de Portugal por aqui, eu é que terei de mudar o meu estilo! Estava com saudades de ti. Ah, se eu chamasse a coruja de Ptyx as pessoas iam dizer que sou muito vaidosa... Tens razão: esses dois precisam se beijar!

**Capítulo 2**

Harry se foi, e Severus se viu mais nervoso do que nunca. Odiava depender de uma pessoa daquela forma. A raiva que quisera invocar quando o outro mago estava presente só agora voltava, mas mesclada a um desespero impotente.

Um dia, dois dias se passaram. Severus tentava se concentrar no trabalho no Castelo e em suas poções, mas a ansiedade o corroía.

Na tarde do terceiro dia, estava preparando um antídoto contra veneno de Erumpent que lhe havia sido encomendado pelo Apotecário de Longbottom quando um estalido forte se fez ouvir. Alguém estava tentando quebrar seus encantos de proteção. Severus quase voou pelos corredores e escada acima, varinha em punho.

— Snape!

Uma alegria estúpida brotou em seu íntimo.

— Potter, pare já com isso.

Severus pronunciou o encanto para que Harry pudesse entrar pela porta que dava para a escada das masmorras e aguardou alguns degraus abaixo até que Harry descesse carregando sua vassoura e um baú.

— Por que não avisou que viria?

— Era muito complicado enviar uma mensagem. Eu não queria perder mais tempo.

— Se tivesse avisado, eu teria arrumado um lugar para você.

— A gente dá um jeito.

— Vamos aos meus aposentos, então. Estou terminando uma poção.

Severus viu Harry largar seu baú e sua vassoura ao lado do sofá onde havia dormido três dias antes, e seguiu direto para seu laboratório, ao lado do escritório. Foi logo baixando o fogo e pegando a concha para mexer o caldeirão. Quando viu que estava tudo bem, que a poção não havia passado do ponto, ergueu os olhos e viu Harry diante de si.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — disse Harry.

— Já estou terminando. Depois vamos ver onde você vai ficar.

— Eu poderia ficar naquele quarto abandonado, aqui nas masmorras? Acho que é o mais fácil, não?

_Perto, mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria,_ pensou Severus. Então repreendeu a si mesmo, e fechou a cara.

—Sente por aí e descanse, então, porque temos trabalho pesado pela frente.

Os aposentos que caberiam a Harry não eram tão vastos quanto os de Snape — afinal, Snape era chefe de uma Casa e professor de Poções: tinha direito a um amplo escritório e a um laboratório. Harry tinha apenas um pequeno escritório que dava para o corredor, supostamente para atender os alunos, e um quarto de dormir, também com porta para o corredor. As duas peças eram interligadas, e havia também um banheiro com porta na parede dos fundos do quarto. Eles iriam limpar, a princípio, apenas o quarto e o banheiro, já que Harry não tinha tanta necessidade de um escritório.

Passaram o resto da tarde limpando teias de aranha e matando fadas-mordentes com um fadicida não-tóxico que Snape havia inventado. Havia também alguns bandinhos, por sorte não muito disseminados, que eles puderam eliminar com um "Limpar!". O que complicava um pouco a limpeza era que Snape queria guardar tudo o que encontrava como ingredientes para poções.

Ao final da tarde, Harry, exausto, pôde ir tomar banho em seu novo banheiro, enquanto Snape ia para o seu. A banheira era antiga e luxuosa, em mármore verde, e as torneiras tinham a forma de serpentes. Harry ficou vários minutos no banho, descansando. Depois, enrolou-se na toalha nova que comprara em Hogsmeade e saiu para o quarto.

Seu quarto até que ficara bonito. A cama era de casal — Snape lhe dissera que todos os quartos de professores continham uma cama assim. A idéia era que, se o professor fosse casado, o cônjuge pudesse ir visitá-lo. Havia também um amplo armário, uma penteadeira e uma janela enfeitiçada que lançava, durante o dia, uma luz simulada em seu quarto. Era triste não ter uma janela de verdade, mas, por outro lado, ele não precisava se preocupar em ter de manter a janela fechada por segurança.

Ainda estava se vestindo quando Snape bateu à porta.

— Potter!

— O que é?

— Vou requentar o almoço. Se soubesse que viria, teria me preparado para fazer um jantar.

— Mas não é preciso nada disso.

— Vá até a cozinha.

— A cozinha de Hogwarts?

— Claro, não é, Potter? De onde mais, da Mansão Malfoy?

— Ugh, Merlin me poupe! — Uma pausa. — Você quer dizer que a cozinha também foi preservada?

— Eu a recuperei, em grande parte. Mas estou cansado de ficar gritando no corredor, Potter. Espero-o na cozinha em meia hora. Vou encantar as portas para permitirem a sua passagem para todos os lugares.

— Até para o seu escritório?

— Desde que você respeite a minha privacidade, naturalmente. Prefiro que bata à porta quando precisar ir lá.

— Certo. Farei isso.

Severus preparara, às pressas, um frango ao vinho. Era o máximo que conseguira fazer, sem ter sido avisado antes. Havia sobrado metade de um frango que havia assado para o almoço. Severus pegara cenouras, batatas e aipo na horta, temperara com cebola, alho, salsinha, alho-poró, louro, tomilho, bacon, juntara alguns cogumelos e bacon de seu estoque e mergulhara tudo no vinho tinto. Para o prato ficar realmente bom, ele teria de ter deixado mergulhado no vinho por muito mais tempo.

Mas Harry estava claramente faminto, depois de uma tarde de trabalho esfalfante, e elogiara a comida. Severus servira um bom vinho tinto para acompanhar — a última garrafa de seu estoque. Precisava ir a Hogsmeade fazer compras ainda naquela semana.

Eles estavam jantando ali mesmo, em uma mesa de madeira na cozinha de Hogwarts. Era um cenário perturbantemente íntimo, mas seu lado mais cínico não deixava Severus em paz: _"Então é isso? Agora você virou elfo-doméstico do Garoto de Ouro?"_

— Não pense que a vida vai ser folgada aqui. Há muito trabalho a ser feito — resmungou para Harry em voz alta, só para aquietar aquela voz sardônica.

— Eu sei. Eu vim aqui para trabalhar. Faço o que for necessário.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de tomarem café da manhã no escritório de Snape, Snape mostrou a Harry a planta do Castelo, que ele mesmo fizera a partir de suas lembranças, e explicou, passo a passo, os feitiços que estava usando para reerguer o Castelo. Era preciso preparar a argamassa nos tonéis, levitando até os tonéis as pedras danificadas com Wingardium Leviosa, lançando sobre elas um Opprimo (feitiço triturante) e depois misturando água e areia com um Misceo, um feitiço misturante. Depois a argamassa era colocada no lugar com um feitiço Mortarwasi, e amarrada com pesadas correntes por meio de um Incarcerous. Por fim, pedras lisas eram colocadas na superfície exterior com um Petrawasi mais um Feitiço Adesivo. Eram todos feitiços muito complexos.

Seria tão mais simples se eles pudessem, simplesmente, conjurar o Castelo! Mas, além de ser proibido pelo Ministério, o feitiço duraria apenas algumas horas. Ou se um "Reparo" funcionasse... Mas não, o Castelo não estava apenas quebrado em partes. Os pesados feitiços lançado contra ele haviam modificado essas partes. Não adiantava, eles precisavam mesmo reconstruir tudo pedra a pedra.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eles entraram em uma rotina de trabalho. Sempre que podiam, os dois trabalhavam na reconstrução do Castelo. Quando Severus precisava trabalhar em alguma poção, Harry continuava trabalhando no Castelo, cuidava da horta, ou ia a Hogsmeade fazer compras — o que Severus detestava fazer. Os dois se revezavam na cozinha.

Nenhum dos dois era muito dado a conversar e, com tanto trabalho a fazer, quase todas as suas conversas se referiam a trabalho. "Amanhã preciso terminar uma encomenda para Longbottom"; "Deixe que eu cuido da estufa";"Vamos precisar de novas escoras para a parede do lado Norte" — e assim por diante.

À noite, no entanto, depois que eles jantavam, exaustos, era cada vez mais difícil para Severus conter a vontade de agarrar Harry e... Severus não se deixava pensar além disso. Harry chegava sempre com o cabelo molhado do banho, aquele cheiro de sabonete e pele quente misturados, era uma tortura.

Em uma daquelas noites, no fim da segunda semana de Harry em Hogwarts, este olhou para Severus e disse:

— Nós estamos fazendo tudo juntos e, er, estamos nos dando bem, não é mesmo?

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha. Onde Harry queria chegar com aquilo?

— Não tem sido tão desastroso como eu havia imaginado — respondeu Severus.

— Por que não nos tratamos pelo primeiro nome, então? Eu gosto do seu nome: Severus.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo de Severus. Aquilo não devia ser permitido, que o simples fato de uma pessoa dizer um nome em voz alta pudesse provocar aquele efeito em outra pessoa. Se cada vez que Harry dissesse seu nome ele fosse ter aquela reação, era melhor proibi-lo de chamá-lo assim! Mas Severus não conseguia pensar em uma outra boa razão para não deixá-lo usar seu nome.

— Se preferir...

— E você me chamará de Harry.

— Sim, meu Lord — respondeu Severus, um tanto irritado.

Mas Harry arregalou os olhos e caiu na gargalhada, e Severus teve de sorrir. Era bom poder rir daquilo sem medo. Pelo menos isso eles haviam ganho ao vencer a guerra. Severus não estava acostumado a fazer as pessoas rirem assim, sem nenhuma malícia. Fora completamente involuntário, mas ele gostou da sensação.

Um dia eles estavam tranqüilamente tomando chá da tarde no escritório de Severus, para descansarem do árduo trabalho, quando escutaram estranhos estalidos.

Severus se ergueu de pronto.

— Alguém está tentando desmontar nossas proteções.

Os dois correram para fora das masmorras e deram com uma figura baixinha e engraçada pulando e lançando encantos com sua varinha.

— Filius! — disse Severus.

O mago baixinho se voltou e abriu um sorriso enorme.

— Severus, seu malandro! Eu sabia que você devia estar por trás disso! E Harry Potter!

— Professor Flitwick!

— Por trás de quê? — indagou Severus, estreitando os olhos para o ex-colega.

— Ah, você sabe... Tem alguma coisa aqui. Eu não sei o que é, mas isso aqui está repleto de feitiços poderosos demais para eu não notar.

— E o que você veio fazer aqui, Filius?

— Eh. Eu estava morrendo de tédio, e senti saudades. Vim passear um pouco pelas redondezas. As coisas mudaram muito depois da guerra...

Harry percebeu que eles teriam de abrir o jogo com Flitwick. Olhou para Severus e viu que Severus tivera a mesma idéia.

— Professor, precisamos conversar.

— Venha tomar um chá conosco, Filius — emendou Severus.

Depois de algumas torradas com geléia de cereja, Flitwick já estava informado de tudo, e saltitante.

— Esplêndido! Temos de avisar as meninas. Com a ajuda delas, em dois meses terminaremos este serviço.

— Meninas? — perguntou Harry.

— Oh, sabe como é, todos somos aposentados... Eu tenho me encontrado sempre com Pomona e Rolanda. E de vez em quando Sybill também aparece. Todas têm saudade dos tempos de Hogwarts, e tenho certeza de que ficarão encantadas de vir ajudar a reconstruir o Castelo.

— Hummm... Severus, se nós arrumarmos o porão de Hufflepuff, "as meninas" poderiam ficar lá. E o professor Flitwick...

— Há bastante espaço para todos no porão de Hufflepuff — disse Severus, que não queria ver ninguém mais além de Harry em suas masmorras. — Só não acredito que Trelawney se disponha a morar em um porão.

— Oh, não — disse Flitwick, rindo muito. — Jamais! Mas não creio que ela possa ser muito útil aqui, para falar a verdade.

Severus concordava plenamente.

A rotina mudou muito com a chegada dos três outros magos. O Frade Gordo já assombrava, feliz, os porões de Hufflepuff. Sprout assumira o cuidado da estufa e da horta; Hooch sempre se apresentava para fazer as compras ou transportar coisas de um lado para o outro. Como eles precisassem agora trazer pedras de outros locais, o auxílio dela era fundamental. Flitwick era mais rápido do que todos eles juntos com os Feitiços, e trabalhava incansavelmente na reconstrução do Castelo.

Harry, Sprout e Severus se revezavam como cozinheiros, e todos faziam as refeições juntos na cozinha.

Com essa divisão de trabalho, Severus podia se dedicar mais às poções. Sentia falta de ter Harry e só Harry consigo, mas tudo em nome do Castelo! Como dissera Flitwick, naquele ritmo eles terminariam o Castelo em dois meses.

Todas as noites, no entanto, antes de irem dormir, Harry passava no escritório de Severus, e eles tomavam um copo de Firewhisky e conversavam sobre seus sonhos e esperanças para quando o Castelo estivesse terminado. Era o momento mais agradável e ao mesmo tempo mais inquietante dos dias de Severus. Muitas vezes, Severus se perguntava se valeria a pena tentar algo mais. No entanto, a perspectiva de perder aquele convívio amistoso era bastante penosa, e o medo da rejeição o deixava paralisado. A verdade era que aquela situação era totalmente nova para Severus. O que sentia por Harry fazia-o sentir-se tão inseguro quanto um adolescente.

Duas semanas depois, no dia 31 de julho, eles deram uma festa para Harry, com bolo, bolhas coloridas, fadinhas e velas flutuando no ar — a decoração havia sido feita por Flitwick, é claro. Todos deram seus presentes, menos Severus.

Mas quando Harry passou em seu escritório para dizer boa-noite, Severus estava estranho. Parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa e não saber como.

Por fim, ele falou:

— Entre aqui um pouco. Tenho algo para você.

Harry entrou.

— Espere aqui — ordenou-lhe Severus.

Severus saiu por uma porta que dava para um pátio interno nas masmorras e voltou um minuto depois carregando... uma gaiola. Com uma linda coruja branquinha, parecida com Hedwig. Severus aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe a gaiola.

— Pronto. Achei que isso pudesse lhe ser útil.

O coração de Harry disparou de alegria, pelo presente e porque havia sido Severus que havia lhe dado. Harry, com a gaiola da coruja nos braços, ficou olhando para ele, louco para beijá-lo. No entanto, só conseguiu murmurar um "muito obrigado, eu não esperava" antes de se retirar ao seu quarto.

Mais duas semanas depois, um mês desde a chegada de Flitwick, Sprout e Hooch, toda a parte externa do Castelo estava pronta, inclusive as torres. Agora faltava apenas dar o acabamento final: encaixar as portas e janelas, trabalhar melhor as escadas. Havia ainda muito trabalho por fazer, mas ver o castelo praticamente pronto por fora era uma injeção de ânimo poderosa.

Harry caminhava pelo Castelo, relembrando vários momentos de sua vida. O dormitório de Gryffindor, o Salão Comunal... As cento e quarenta e duas escadas, algumas das quais sempre mudando de lugar e outras com degraus que desapareciam. Quase tudo estava lá, outra vez. Faltavam os retratos e estátuas, mas com o tempo eles encontrariam outros para povoar o local. Será que encontrariam um retrato da Senhora Gorda? O antigo escritório de Dumbledore, por exemplo, parecia um lugar totalmente diferente sem os retratos e os objetos estranhos. Talvez não devesse pensar no que se perdera. Era muito melancólico. Havia coisas novas por vir. Talvez desta vez tudo desse mais certo do que antes.

Mais tarde, no sofá de Severus, com um copo de Firewhisky nas mãos, Harry se perguntava como seria, quando pudesse se mudar para o Castelo. Se aquelas conversas à noite com Severus acabariam.

Harry estava mais apaixonado por Severus do que nunca. Não queria nem pensar em perder aqueles poucos momentos em que eles ficavam sozinhos. Mesmo que eles nunca chegassem sequer a se tocar. Mesmo que Severus se mostrasse arredio e indecifrável como sempre.

Era um fim de tarde, e Harry havia ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar um livro de poções medievais que Severus vivia reclamando que um aluno lhe roubara, e que agora estava lhe fazendo falta, _Herblore_. Depois de muito procurar, Harry encontrara o livro em uma prateleira escura, de fundo. Pagara por ele e estava para sair da Floreios & Borrões quando avistou Remus Lupin.

— Harry!

— Remus! Há quanto tempo!

Remus deu-lhe um rápido mas caloroso abraço. Depois da morte de Sirius, no sexto e sétimo anos de Harry, Remus havia se aproximado mais de Harry. Mas, estranhamente, com o fim da guerra, Remus desaparecera.

— Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Caldeirão Furado, rapaz!

Remus lhe contou que havia adoecido gravemente depois da guerra e que o Ministério não o havia aceito em St Mungo por causa de sua condição de lobisomem. Assim, Remus tivera de ser internado em um centro especial para lobisomens e levara vários meses para se recuperar. Ao sair, vira-se sem emprego e sem dinheiro. Resolvera trabalhar como Muggle em Londres fazendo pequenos serviços e agora conseguira emprego em uma fábrica de perfumes, devido ao seu aguçado faro.

Depois de umas cinco cervejas amanteigadas, Harry acabou contando a Remus tudo sobre a reconstrução do Castelo e convidando-o a ir com ele para Hogwarts. Remus se mostrou entusiasmado, mas também preocupado com qual poderia ser a reação de Snape à sua presença. Harry disse que conversaria com Snape e que tudo ficaria bem.

Remus e Harry aparataram na pensão Muggle de Remus em Londres, e Remus jogou todas as suas coisas — que não eram muitas — em uma pequena maleta. Remus pegou sua vassoura, uma velha Shooting Star, e os dois partiram para Hogwarts.

Já era, contudo, meia-noite quando chegaram ao castelo. Àquela hora, normalmente, todos já estavam dormindo.

Harry havia avisado que não jantaria em Hogwarts, mas também não havia voltado depois do jantar. Severus tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que teria acontecido. Ao mesmo tempo, repreendia-se por isso. Era ridículo. Harry não lhe devia satisfações. Provavelmente achara algo mais divertido para fazer. Talvez estivesse cansado de sua companhia.

Desistindo de dormir, Severus pensou em trabalhar em alguma poção. Mas estava nervoso demais para isso. Estava se perguntando o que poderia fazer quando escutou um ruído vindo dos corredores.

Devia ser Harry chegando.

Sem acender as luzes, Severus lançou um Feitiço de Desilusão sobre si mesmo, saiu ao corredor e esperou, em meio às sombras, em um local de onde podia avistar a porta do quarto de Harry.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa e horror quando viu Harry chegar acompanhado de Remus Lupin e entrar com ele em seu quarto!

Em estado de choque, Severus voltou aos seus aposentos.

Maldito. Maldito lobisomem. Maldito Potter. Maldito ele próprio, por se deixar envolver uma vez mais.

Mas aquilo não iria ficar assim.

Severus saiu voando novamente aos corredores e bateu à porta de Harry.

Teve de esperar longos instantes. Bateu outra vez, com mais força. Harry entreabriu a porta, só uma fresta.

— Deixe-me entrar — ordenou Severus.

— Er...

Severus empurrou a porta com toda a sua força, e deu direto com Remus Lupin, de pijama, deitado languidamente na cama de Harry.

A fúria se apossou de Severus.

— Saia já daqui. Não quero nenhum lobisomem nas minhas masmorras — rosnou Severus por entre os dentes.

Parecendo assustado, Lupin se ergueu. Harry lançou-se sobre Severus.

— Severus, não faça isso.

— Não faça o quê? Está com medo que eu machuque o seu namoradinho? Eu não encostaria um dedo nesse traste. Só não quero vê-lo aqui, nas _minhas_ masmorras. E você também, saia.

— Severus...

— Harry, vamos. Você não disse que os outros estão no outro porão? Vamos para lá. — Lupin pegou sua mala. — Pegue suas coisas.

Sigrid, a corujinha branca que Severus dera a Harry, piou, desconsolada, em sua gaiola. Severus pensou em tomá-la de volta para si, mas conteve o impulso: isso iria provocar ainda mais discussões, e agora Severus só queria que aquilo acabasse logo para poder se refugiar em seus aposentos.

De braços cruzados, Severus esperou até que Harry guardasse todas as suas coisas em seu velho baú. De vez em quando Harry virava-se para olhar para ele, e Severus o fuzilava com os olhos. Não queria ouvir mais nem uma palavra vinda daquela boca traiçoeira. Quem achava que as cobras eram traiçoeiras era porque não conhecia bem Harry Potter.

Remus foi muito bem recebido por todos no porão de Hufflepuff, onde havia mais dois quartos vagos. Sozinho com Sigrid em seu novo quarto, Harry se perguntava onde é que havia errado.

Será que haveria algum jeito de Severus escutá-lo? De entender que eles haviam chegado muito tarde e tinham achado melhor Remus dormir em seu quarto, já que a cama dava para dois, em vez de acordar o pessoal do outro porão, ou mesmo Severus?

Mas por que ele devia explicações a Severus? Severus não tinha nenhum direito de ter feito aquilo! Se era assim, então por que era que Harry se sentia, de algum modo, culpado? Culpado e arrasado.

Lupin se juntara aos trabalhos, e em menos de um mês o Castelo estava pronto. Não havia livros ou material para os alunos, mas isso eles só iriam conseguir se recebessem algum tipo de patrocínio. Agora viria a fase de contatos políticos. Para aquela noite, contudo, eles haviam planejado uma festinha no Grande Salão, em comemoração ao final dos trabalhos.

Festa para todos, menos para Severus, que passara todo aquele mês carrancudo e irascível. Ele não iria a nenhuma droga de festa.

Acabara de abrir sua segunda garrafa de Firewhisky e encher mais um copo quando escutou uma batida à sua porta.

— O que é?

— Severus, preciso conversar com você.

O lobisomem. Como ousara descer às masmorras? Severus repreendeu-se por não ter colocado encantos protetores já na escada.

— Volte para a sua maldita festa, lobisomem.

— Severus, não me obrigue a gritar daqui de fora o que tenho a lhe dizer.

Era só o que faltava. Com a raiva fervendo em suas veias, Severus foi abrir a porta.

— Diga logo.

— Deixe-me entrar. Não vou demorar.

Com relutância, Severus deu-lhe passagem. Mas não o convidou a sentar, nem lhe ofereceu um copo de bebida. Em pé, Lupin passou a mão pelos cabelos cada vez mais grisalhos.

— Harry está sofrendo por sua causa.

— O quê? Que lorota é essa que...

— Severus, se você lhe fizer algum mal, eu não vou perdoar nem a mim nem a você. Mas só você é tapado e não vê que ele está louco por você. É evidente que você também é louco por ele. Não teria feito aquele escândalo quando me viu se não fosse. E você o afastou de sua vida por uma bobagem. Eu...

— Saia daqui. Eu não lhe dei o direito de se meter em meus assuntos pessoais. Além disso, não tenho nada a ver com Potter e seus problemas.

— A única coisa que eu queria lhe dizer era isso, Severus. Não seja teimoso. Não há nada entre mim e Harry além da mais inocente amizade. E Harry é louco por você. Desconfio que sempre foi, desde os tempos da guerra.

Lupin saiu, e Severus esvaziou o copo de um só gole. Serviu-se de mais outro.

Era festa, e Harry devia estar contente. Eles haviam atingido seu objetivo. Aquilo era a culminação de três meses de trabalho pesado. Hora de comemorar.

Harry já se mudara para seu quarto no Castelo, na torre de Gryffindor. Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça o saudara alegramente. No dia seguinte, eles iriam discutir os detalhes do que fazer a seguir. Os trâmites burocráticos, os lances políticos.

Mas nada realmente tocava Harry, lá no fundo. Sentia-se, novamente, alienado de tudo. Não era certo que uma simples pessoa pudesse ter esse efeito sobre ele. Não era justo.

Eles haviam transfigurado o Grande Salão especialmente para a festa. Os fantasmas das quatro Casas estavam reunidos. Peeves, que começara a jogar baldes de água gelada em todo mundo, fora expulso pelo Barão Sangrento. Trelawney (que se juntara a eles, agora que sua torre estava disponível), conversava com Binns do outro lado do Salão. No centro, na pista de dança, Flitwick dançava com Hooch, e Sprout com Remus. E Harry ali, afundado em uma poltrona, em um canto escuro, tomando seu vinho branco e querendo muito desaparecer.

De repente, no entanto, a porta da frente se abriu e um vulto negro entrou, trôpego, no salão. Harry forçou os olhos para tentar enxergar. O vulto parou ao centro do salão, fazendo com que os dois casais que dançavam parassem. Então o vulto se voltou para Harry e começou a se aproximar, cambaleante.

Harry quase não conseguia acreditar, mas era Severus. Completamente bêbado. Harry se aprumou na poltrona, bem a tempo de ver Severus tentar alcançá-lo e cair por sobre ele na poltrona.

Harry o abraçou com força para que ele não caísse ao chão.

— Harry, eu te amo. Quero que seja meu.

O coração disparado, Harry se levantou, erguendo Severus consigo.

— Venha. Eu vou levar você para o seu quarto.

— Eu só vou... — engrolou Severus — se você ficar comigo.

— Eu fico, Severus. Venha.

E, sob os olhares atônitos e divertidos dos outros magos e fantasmas, Harry saiu do Grande Salão amparando Severus.

continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas:** a bela citação do capítulo primeiro ("Sem a loucura que é o homem / Mais que a besta sadia/ Cadáver adiado que procria?") é de Fernando Pessoa, de seu poema "Mensagem". Pessoa é um de meus poetas favoritos.

Agora só falta mais um pequeno epílogo, que devo postar amanhã.

**Respostas às reviews do capítulo anterior:**

**Youko Julia Yagami: **Mais um pouquinho de Sev bêbado pra você! A gente faz cada coisa com ele, não?

**DarkAngelAngst:** Não costumo revelar minha idade, talvez porque seja muito velha :) Se estás mesmo muito curiosa, posso dizer-te que tenho entre 30 e 50 anos. Espero que gostes deste capítulo.

**Capítulo 3**

Severus parou no meio da escada, sentou-se e puxou Harry para o seu colo. Uma onda de desejo pulsou pelo corpo de Harry. Severus se inclinou para a frente e capturou-lhe os lábios em um beijo ávido. Os lábios de Severus eram quentes e macios. Oh, Severus sabia beijar, mesmo que cheirasse a Firewhisky. Harry estava derretendo em seus braços; ele sempre sonhara com aquele momento. Entretanto, por mais que o beijo o deixasse excitado, não seria _sensato_ transar com Severus na escada... Harry lutou muito para ser sensato e, a muito custo, arrastou Severus para baixo.

O corredor foi percorrido em ziguezague, e às vezes Severus ficava tão desorientado que ameaçava voltar sobre seus próprios passos.

— Aqui, Severus.

— Harry, você não vai me deixar outra vez, vai?

— Não, Severus, não vou.

— Porque... Escute, onde é que você está me levando?

— Para o seu quarto.

— Você vai ficar comigo?

Harry suspirou.

— Vou, já disse que vou.

— Você... é tão bonito... — Severus comprimiu Harry contra a parede. — Eu nunca pensei que pudesse querer um outro mago assim. Eu quero você... inteirinho.

Harry o abraçou de novo.

— Então vamos para a cama, Severus.

Como se Severus fosse uma criança, Harry tomou-lhe a mão, e ele se deixou conduzir. Enfim, chegaram ao escritório. Harry fechou a porta com cuidado, enquanto Severus tentava agarrá-lo.

— Vamos para o seu quarto — disse Harry, segurando Severus pelo ombro. Severus passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry.

Como todas as portas de Severus haviam sido ensinadas a reconhecer Harry, este não teve dificuldade para abrir a porta do quarto de Severus e puxar Severus para dentro. Severus, por sua vez, puxou Harry com força, e os dois caíram sobre a cama.

Apesar da excitação, Severus estava mais do que bêbado, e Harry o viu ficar literalmente verde.

— Severus... você está se sentindo bem?

— Eu vou... — Severus se levantou e caminhou, trôpego, na direção do banheiro. Harry o amparou. Severus ainda chegou a tempo de vomitar no vaso.

Harry ajudou-o a lavar o rosto na pia e o levou de volta para a cama.

— Maldição, tudo está girando...

— Fique aí quietinho. Eu vou buscar aquela sua poção contra ressaca.

Por sorte, Harry lembrava-se bem de onde Severus guardava a milagrosa poção. Serviu um copo com água e levou-a para Severus. Encontrou Severus ainda muito pálido e trêmulo.

— Beba, Severus.

Severus se sentou na cama e levou as mãos ao rosto.

— Ah, Harry, faça o mundo parar de girar.

Harry sorriu.

— Infelizmente não sou tão poderoso assim.

— Não? Eu nunca vi um mago tão poderoso quanto você. Nem Albus, nem o Lord das Trevas.

Harry estendeu o copo novamente a Severus.

— Então acredite em mim: beba e se sentirá melhor.

Severus bebeu tudo e depois escorregou para baixo dos lençóis. Harry achou melhor deixá-lo dormir com suas vestes. Já Harry estava com vestes de gala, e achou que seria muito desconfortável dormir com elas. Tirou-as, tirou também os óculos e, só de cuecas, entrou debaixo das cobertas ao lado de Severus.

Afinal, ele havia prometido que ficaria com Severus.

A consciência foi retornando devagar, bem devagar. Um gosto forte de Firewhisky na boca, o cheiro de Firewhisky em seu próprio hálito, a garganta seca.

Então quase morreu de susto. Havia alguém em sua cama. Sentia a presença, não precisava nem ver. Aliás, havia uma perna roçando na sua.

Virou-se na cama.

Oh, não. O que Harry Potter...

A lembrança caiu sobre ele como uma tina de água gelada. Severus se levantou de chofre e foi para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira para encher a banheira, decidido a se afogar.

Como é que iria conseguir encarar seus colegas depois daquilo? Mas... o que exatamente ele havia feito? Lembrava-se vagamente de ter entrado no meio da festa e se jogado em cima de Harry. Oh, humilhação.

Mas o que havia feito depois? Lembrou-se de ter vomitado, e de Harry lhe dando a poção. Mas eram apenas imagens vagas. Será que ele e Harry... Não, se tivessem feito isso, ele não estaria com suas vestes, estaria?

Tirou as vestes e entrou dentro da água planejando não sair nunca mais.

— Severus! Você está bem?

Severus não iria responder. Nem que o Lord das Trevas ressuscitasse e aparatasse ali.

— Severus, por favor, me responda!

Que o pirralho se esgoelasse lá fora. Severus não queria nem saber.

— Se você não me responder eu vou entrar.

Maldito Harry Potter.

— O que é, Potter?

Dessa vez foi Severus que ficou esperando pela resposta.

Impaciente, Severus saiu da água, enxugou-se e vestiu um roupão verde.

— O que é, Potter, não se pode mais tomar um banho em paz nessas masmorras?

Harry estava ali, diante dele, só de cuecas e, em vez de enfrentá-lo, pareceu encolher-se todo. Aquele que era o mago mais poderoso do universo parecia desmoronar diante de Severus.

— N-não faça isso. Por favor.

— Isso o quê? — perguntou Severus, não acreditando que Harry pudesse realmente estar com medo dele.

— Não me mande embora outra vez.

Tão frágil, tão vulnerável. Severus não tinha como não se comover. Estendeu os braços para ele e puxou-o para si.

— Harry...

— Eu já resisti duas vezes. Não tenho forças para resistir a mais uma. Nunca mais me mande embora, está bem?

Ah, era tão bom, o corpo de Harry contra o seu, o cheiro de Harry...

— Você foi embora. Você não foi me procurar depois da guerra — desabafou Severus.

— Eu achei que você não me quisesse.

— Eu não podia. Eu estava aterrorizado. E você era meu aluno. — Severus segurou-lhe os ombros com firmeza. — Você não entende?

— Achei que era só uma desculpa sua, porque você não me queria.

Severus baixou a cabeça e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Harry virou a cabeça para o lado, para dar-lhe acesso.

— Ah, você não faz idéia... Esse tempo todo... você não faz idéia. Você me deixa louco.

— E eu? O que você acha que eu senti quando você me expulsou porque achou que eu estava com Remus?

— Eu não achei nada, você _estava _com ele.

— Mas não do jeito que você pensou.

— O que você queria que eu pensasse? Ele estava na sua cama!

— Er, Severus, não vamos brigar, tá?

Severus passou um braço pelas costas de Harry e o outro à altura do traseiro e, pegando-o no colo, depositou-o sobre a cama. Harry estendeu as mãos para o cinto de Severus e o puxou, abrindo-lhe o roupão. Severus, ainda de roupão, deitou-se sobre Harry.

Só com a ponta dos dedos, Severus tocou o rosto de Harry. Harry separou os lábios, e Severus fechou os olhos. Baixou o rosto e apenas tocou os lábios de Harry com os seus. Harry ergueu a cabeça, talvez em busca dos seus lábios, mas Severus já estava saboreando-lhe a pele macia sob a orelha.

Severus não tinha pressa. Escutou o coração de Harry batendo acelerado, e continuou acariciando-lhe o rosto com os lábios, roçando-lhe a pele com tanta leveza como se fosse uma pluma. Quando Harry agarrou-lhe o rosto para puxá-lo para seus lábios, soube que estava só esperando por esse convite.

Severus colou os lábios aos de Harry. Eram tão macios. Severus provou-os com a língua, contornando-os devagar, e então recuou. Emitindo um leve murmúrio de impaciência, Harry abriu os olhos.

— Não vai me beijar nunca?

— Pensei que era isso o que estava fazendo. Impaciência não vai levar você a lugar algum.

— Seu torturador! — exclamou Harry — Hmm, seu cabelo está molhado, e você está cheirando a...

— Uma mistura de ylang ylang, canela, vetiver e almíscar.

— É delicioso — murmurou Harry, segurando-lhe o pescoço, puxando-lhe o rosto para si e grudando os lábios aos seus.

A língua de Harry buscava pela sua, e a de Severus foi ao seu encontro, entrelaçando-se a ela. Harry gemeu sob ele, e Severus rolou um pouco para o lado, para poder acariciar-lhe o corpo. Suas mãos foram descendo pela pele macia do mago mais novo até chegarem aos quadris estreitos. Os dedos se firmaram e se cravaram com força nos tendões e músculos.

— Oh, Severus... Faça amor comigo.

— Pensei que era isso o que estava fazendo — repetiu Severus, sem conseguir conter o sorriso irônico.

Harry tentava arrancar-lhe o roupão. Severus o ajudou, livrando-se do único tecido que havia sobre seu corpo. Mas Harry ainda estava de cuecas. Essa situação precisaria ser remediada... em breve. Severus não queria fazer nada de modo apressado. Mergulhando a mão nos cabelos revoltos, apossou-se dos lábios de Harry. Desta vez não era mas o beijo sutil e provocante de antes. Agora sua língua procurava e invadia, ávida e impiedosa a um só tempo, preenchendo a boca do jovem amante, possuindo-a. Harry gemia e se contorcia, puxando-o contra si, roçando o membro contra suas coxas. Severus começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo pescoço de Harry, enquanto as mãos contornavam-lhe os mamilos. Então desceu os lábios para tomar um mamilo ereto em sua boca. Harry cravou as unhas em suas costas e gritou. Severus ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. Harry também estava com os olhos fixos nos seus. _Fixos e turvos de desejo, _pensou Severus. Sem tirar os olhos de Harry, Severus passou a ponta da língua pelo mamilo. A expressão de Harry nesse instante encheu Severus de uma emoção indescritível.

_Ele me quer. Esse garoto, o mago mais poderoso do universo, o filho de James Potter, me quer. E isso só não é mais estranho do que o fato de que eu o quero mais do que a própria vida._

Devagar, Severus foi descendo uma das mãos até tocar-lhe a parte interna da coxa. Harry arqueou-se todo. Severus sorriu.

— Severus, por favor.

— Quer que eu o toque? Aqui? — perguntou Severus, cobrindo o pênis de Harry com a mão, por sobre o tecido.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Oh...

Severus se ajoelhou a seu lado e baixou-lhe a cueca, revelando o belo pênis ereto do jovem amante. Severus aproximou o rosto dele, como que atraído irresistivelmente para aquela carne aveludada.

— Vai me deixar sentir seu gosto, Harry?

Harry arqueou os quadris em sua direção, mas disse:

— Uh, eu queria você dentro de mim em nossa primeira vez.

Severus se deitou novamente sobre ele, meio de lado para não esmagá-lo com seu peso.

— Você está se revelando um amante muito autoritário.

— Você... teve muitos amantes?

Severus o olhou de esguelha.

— Não muitos, para falar a verdade — respondeu Severus, afastando os cabelos do rosto de Harry. Fitou Harry intensamente, para ver qual seria sua reação diante do que iria dizer. — O Lord das Trevas exigia exclusividade.

Harry ergueu o tronco de imediato, apoiando-se no cotovelo.

— O quê!

Severus riu por dentro. Se Harry soubesse a verdade...

— Eu estava brincando. Pelo visto, consegui esfriar o seu entusiasmo.

Harry suspirou e se deitou novamente.

— Esfriar meu entusiasmo? Eu gelei total. Não faça mais isso.

— Vai continuar me dando ordens desse jeito?

— Escute, é que eu sempre imaginei que seria assim, nossa primeira vez: você dentro de mim. Eu... tive um namorado na Bulgária. Mas eu nunca deixei que ele... sabe como é... ficasse "por cima". Porque eu não conseguia me imaginar sendo possuído por outro que não você.

— Um namorado... Você estava com ele... e pensava em mim? — Severus o puxou para si, fazendo com que seus membros eretos roçassem um no outro.

— Não seja cruel. Eu não conseguia evitar. Pensava em você todos os dias, todas as noites, o tempo todo.

Severus fechou os olhos e mergulhou o nariz nos cabelos de Harry, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Se é assim que você quer, é assim que será, meu Lord — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, viu o sorriso de Harry. Beijou-o novamente antes de se ajoelhar na cama para abrir a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e pegar o lubrificante.

Depois de espalhar bastante lubrificante em seus dedos, Severus, entre as pernas de Harry, passou a mão pela leve curva de seu traseiro, em busca da fenda. Começou a traçar círculos ao redor daquela região sensível com a ponta do dedo ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava os testículos.

Sentindo Harry suficientemente relaxado, Severus inseriu o dedo médio. Notou que Harry reteve a respiração por um instante, mas depois a soltou, e seus músculos se acomodaram ao redor do dedo, que iniciava um movimento de entrada e saída. Tão quente, tão apertado... Severus introduziu um segundo dedo e roçou a face no pênis de Harry.

— Oh Deus — gemeu Harry. — Assim eu vou gozar antes que você entre em mim.

Severus afastou o rosto e brincou mais um pouco com os dedos dentro de Harry, fazendo "tesourinha", depois curvando-os de leve. Seu próprio pênis doía de tão rígido e ereto. Não dava mesmo para esperar mais.

Severus retirou os dedos do calor de Harry, espalhou bastante lubrificante sobre seu pênis, separou as pernas de Harry e as apoiou sobre seus ombros.

— É assim que você quer? De frente?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. Severus também não queria outra coisa. Posicionou-se entre as nádegas do jovem mago e penetrou-o com uma estocada firme. Sentiu Harry ficar tenso a seu redor, e tentou se conter. Sabia que aquele lubrificante mágico era muito bom, e esperava que não houvesse dor para Harry, apenas um desconforto inicial. Era uma sensação inacreditável, estar totalmente envolvido pelo calor de Harry, por aqueles músculos firmes. Severus buscou o rosto de Harry com os olhos, e o encontrou tranqüilo e confiante. Quando Harry impulsionou-se em sua direção, Severus não conseguiu conter um gemido gutural, e respondeu lançando-se contra Harry com a mesma intensidade. De repente, Severus estava todo dentro de Harry, seus testículos roçando-lhe as nádegas. Oh Deus, aquilo era o paraíso. Severus começou a imprimir um ritmo, e viu o rosto de Harry ficar corado e o suor banhar-lhe o corpo. Mais uma vez, maravilhou-se de como Harry era bonito.

Sem conseguir mais se controlar, Severus agora se rendia ao ritmo alucinante de seus próprios corpos. Harry se projetava contra ele, arfando, e Severus não sabia mais de onde vinham os gemidos que escutava, se dele próprio ou de Harry. Quando viu Harry arquear todo seu corpo convulsivamente, seu sêmen jorrando, uma alegria intensa o invadiu, e ele pôde também se entregar ao clímax que já o fazia pulsar incontrolavelmente.

Instantes depois, Severus recuperou a consciência. Ergueu a cabeça do peito de Harry e deitou-se a seu lado, passando o braço possessivamente ao redor de sua cintura.

— Foi muito melhor do que eu havia imaginado que seria — sussurrou-lhe Harry.

— Você nunca me deu o devido crédito — reclamou Severus. Em resposta, Harry beliscou-lhe o traseiro, e Severus estapeou-o com o travesseiro. — Foi a minha primeira vez com um homem.

— O quê? — Harry empalideceu e parecia a ponto de desmaiar de surpresa.

— Verdade.

— Como assim? Você não é... não era...

Severus deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos, e Harry cerrou os punhos. Severus levou o dedo aos lábios do jovem amante.

— Eu só havia transado com mulheres antes. Não sei se isso faz de mim bissexual, ou se agora mudei minha orientação. Esses rótulos todos são inúteis.

Harry fez uma careta.

— Mulheres?

— Não vá me dizer que você é misógino!

— Não, mas... que mulheres?

— Posso lhe assegurar que sua mãe não foi uma delas, se está preocupado com isso.

Severus viu Harry relaxar e soltar a respiração.

— Quem, então?

— Você não tem direito de me perguntar isso.

— Não é justo. Eu lhe contei sobre Anton.

— Bem, de qualquer modo, a única que você conheceu foi Narcissa.

— Ugh, aquela...

Severus estapeou-o com o travesseiro outra vez.

— Saiba que ela é uma mulher extraordinária.

— Ela traía Lucius com você?

— Oh, Lucius tinha uma amante por noite. Ele não prestava atenção no que acontecia na casa dele. Além de amante, Narcissa era minha informante. Em troca, eu protegia Draco.

— Você ainda se encontra com ela?

Severus sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver Harry trêmulo e inseguro outra vez.

— Claro que não, menino tolo. Ela foi para a França ainda durante a guerra, não se lembra? Ela precisava afastar Draco de seu pai, senão Draco iria virar um Comensal da Morte. E não estaria vivo hoje.

— Er, Draco não é seu...

— Não seja absurdo! Ele não é a cara de Lucius?

— É que, depois de um susto como esse, não sei mais o que esperar de você. Você ainda gosta dela?

— Eu sou monógamo, Harry. Se eu estou com você, estou com você até o fim, e só com você — disse Severus, fitando o fundo dos olhos de Harry.

O sorriso voltou aos lábios do mago mais jovem.

— Agora entendo melhor porque... porque você levou tanto tempo para...

— Oh, vamos tomar café, sim? Não sei se você se lembra de que não jantei ontem. Estou morrendo de fome.

continua...


	5. Epílogo

**Comentários e Respostas às Reviews do Capítulo Anterior:**

Pessoal, quem quiser salvar a história em um só capítulo, pode ir no site do Potter Slash Fest. Aproveitem e leiam as outras histórias que tem lá, são todas ótimas. O endereço é http: barra barra geocities ponto yahoo ponto com ponto br barra potter tracinho embaixo slash tracinho embaixo fics (argh, que complicação que é dar um endereço por aqui!) Eu vou postar no meu site também, mas não já. Em todo o caso, há um link lá no meu site para o Fest. Se você preferir ir por lá a traduzir essa macarronada aí em cima, fique à vontade.

**Serim:** Que review maravilhosa! Fiquei muito, muito contente por ter uma leitora tão atenta, inteligente e sensível. Muito obrigada. Espero que goste do epílogo também.

**DarkAngelAngst:** Que bom, eu estava com medo que as pessoas não gostassem de Sev ser hetero. Sempre gosto de incluir uma surpresinha...

**Epílogo**

Ter resolvido seus problemas com Severus fez com que Harry se tornasse mais seguro e disposto a enfrentar o que precisava ser enfrentado. Afinal, se ele conseguira "domar" Severus... todo o resto parecia fácil diante disso.

Tomara coragem e fora falar com o Ministro. Arthur ficara encantado em rever Harry, e fizera questão de convidá-lo para um almoço na Toca. Todos o haviam recebido muito bem. Harry sempre se sentiria culpado pela morte de Ron, mas era bom saber que não perdera o afeto dos Weasleys. Depois de algumas negociações, Harry conseguira que o Ministério aprovasse o funcionamento da escola, com um mínimo de interferência. Além disso, o Ministério ajudaria a montar uma nova biblioteca, a equipar a escola e a reconstruir o campo de Quadribol. Embora já estivessem em setembro, eles haviam decidido abrir a escola de imediato. Arthur havia sugerido Tonks para o cargo de professora de Transfiguração, e Tonks aceitara. Grubbly-Plank voltaria para lecionar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. O Ministério os autorizou a repor as aulas de setembro prolongando as aulas até o final de junho e primeira semana de julho. O primeiro semestre seria um tanto caótico, mas era melhor do que deixar as crianças longe de Hogwarts durante mais um ano.

Agora, no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, a discussão rolava, acalorada, há mais de seis horas. Harry começava a temer que fossem levar mais tempo para decidir a respeito das regras da escola do que haviam levado para reconstruir o Castelo. Todos ali reunidos — Harry, Severus, Remus, Sprout, Flitwick, Hooch, Trelawney, Binns, Grubbly-Plank e Tonks já haviam decidido que Sprout seria a chefe de Hufflepuff e Flitwick de Ravenclaw. A primeira discussão era quanto a quem seria o Diretor. Harry dizia que deveria ser Severus, já que Severus fora o responsável pela reconstrução do Castelo. Mas Remus dizia que o Diretor deveria ser Harry. No entanto, se Harry fosse o Diretor, alguém teria de dirigir Gryffindor. E Severus não queria que Remus fosse o chefe de Gryffindor. Nem que Remus lecionasse Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Não era só na questão dos cargos que eles não concordavam. Como bom discípulo de Salazar Slytherin, Severus defendeu a tese de que os filhos de Muggles não pudessem freqüentar a escola. Diante dos protestos de Harry e Remus, Severus argumentara que eles, ali, estavam exatamente lutando para preservar a cultura mágica contra a dissolução na cultura Muggle que estava ocorrendo no resto do Mundo Mágico. Que Hogwarts deveria ser um bastião de resistência à cultura Muggle.

Harry até parou para pensar. Havia um fundo de razão ali. Mas... eles não haviam lutado contra Voldemort para eliminar esse tipo de preconceito? Como é que agora iriam barrar os filhos de Muggles? Não. O que eles queriam era preservar a cultura do Mundo Mágico, e aceitar os filhos de Muggles em Hogwarts só iria ajudar a disseminar suas idéias. O importante era transmitirem suas tradições.

Decidido, Harry se levantou e fez um acalorado discurso defendendo sua opinião. Todos o aplaudiram, exceto Severus e Trelawney.

A professora de Adivinhação disse que eles estavam desafiando o destino, pois ela havia visto em sua bola de cristal que os Muggles iriam enfrentar o Mundo Mágico em guerra.

Severus se retirou da reunião com cara de ofendido, resmungando:

— Vocês verão. Vai acontecer tudo de novo. Não me digam que não avisei.

Mais tarde, na cama de Severus, Harry o abraçou, fazendo com que seus corpos nus se tocassem em toda a sua extensão.

— Está zangado? — perguntou Harry.

— Estou.

— Mas você não vai desistir, vai?

— Não se preocupe, eu vou aceitar a decisão da maioria. Mas não me peça para me calar. Eu disse que vocês são uns tolos, e é o que eu penso.

— Nós somos tolos, mas nós somos os _seus_ tolos, não é?

Severus fez uma careta.

— Os únicos com quem eu me disponho a fazer o esforço de conviver.

Harry sorriu.

— Então, mesmo sabendo que não vai dar certo, você está disposto a começar tudo de novo?

— Já ouviu falar de Sísifo, um pobre rei condenado a levar uma pedra até o alto de uma montanha no Hades só para vê-la despencar lá de cima, todos os dias? Entendo muito bem a tragédia dele, agora. O que mais posso fazer? Aceito o meu destino. Estou disposto, Harry. Sim.

"Sim" não era uma palavra que Severus costumasse dizer com muita freqüência. Harry afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e fitou-o olhos nos olhos, sem dizer nada, tomado de emoção.

Severus fitou seu jovem amante. Era estranho, querer aquilo. Ainda mais naquele momento tão delicado. Tudo era mesmo muito estranho. Primeiro, que Severus tivesse se apaixonado por um homem. E vinte anos mais novo do que ele. Depois, que Severus o houvesse aceitado em sua cama, e sem se arrepender disso por um instante sequer. E agora, justo agora que ele deveria se sentir humilhado porque suas posições políticas haviam sido derrotadas, ele queria dar um passo além. Queria muito.

— Vai ou não fazer o que prometeu? Seja macho e me coma, sim? Quero conhecer os prazeres de ficar por baixo. Na cama, como na vida...

Harry estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Que linguagem, Severus. Não é assim que se fala.

— Não? Então como é que é? "Tire a minha virgindade. Faça de mim um homem"?

Harry caiu na gargalhada.

— Errado de novo. Não admira que você não tenha tido sucesso com as mulheres.

— Como é que é , pirralho? — Severus não havia sido ofendido daquela forma desde o tempo dos Marotos. — Para a sua informação, eu era o Deus Slytherin do Sexo.

— Bom, isso deve ter sido um século atrás. Eu vou lhe mostrar como é.

Severus o comprimiu contra o colchão.

— Pirralho arrogante. Diga que não sou um bom amante.

O modo como Harry olhou para ele, seus olhos turvos de desejo, já era uma resposta, mas Harry cobriu-lhe o traseiro com as mãos carinhosamente e disse:

— Não sei nada dessa história de Slytherin. Só sei que você é o _meu_ Deus do Sexo. Agora vire de costas que eu vou cuidar de você.

Então Severus não conseguiu dizer mais nada, porque Harry estava separando-lhe as pernas e introduzindo a língua em sua fenda, e Severus nunca havia se sentido assim em toda a sua vida, tão vulnerável e tão amado ao mesmo tempo. Era uma carícia tão íntima, tão afetuosa. Seu pênis endureceu de pronto. Um gemido suave escapou da garganta de Severus quando aquela língua perversa começou a pressionar-lhe as paredes, distendendo-o.

Quando Harry retirou a língua, Severus se sentiu subitamente vazio e desesperado por mais. Logo, no entanto, Harry estava introduzindo um dedo lubrificado e fazendo movimentos para dentro e para fora que Severus acompanhava com tensão, expectativa e fascínio. Dois dedos, então, e cada vez mais fundo. De repente, Harry flexionou os dedos e uma descarga súbita de prazer o fez ver estrelas, cometas, galáxias. Ah... Era isso, então. Era assim.

— Deuses, Harry, isso não devia ser permitido.

O riso orgulhoso de Harry se misturou às estrelas.

— Acho que você está pronto.

Os dedos mágicos se foram, mas Severus sabia o que viria a seguir.

— Harry... eu quero ver seu rosto enquanto você me come.

Severus se virou para Harry, e viu o pênis do mago mais jovem apontado para si, completamente ereto e com uma gotinha de sêmen já brilhando na ponta. Severus adorava ver o que o desejo estava fazendo com Harry. Era por sua causa. Harry o queria tanto assim.

— Severus, o seu vocabulário continua péssimo — disse Harry, mas Severus não conseguiu replicar nada à altura, porque a carne rígida e aveludada de seu jovem amante estava lhe pedindo passagem, e Severus precisava se concentrar em relaxar ao máximo.

O primeiro impulso pareceu sugar todo o ar de seus pulmões. Parecia uma algo insustentável, desconfortável demais, mas ele queria muito que aquilo desse certo, e foi ao encontro de Harry com tudo.

— Severus!

Severus ancorou-se à voz de Harry, rouca e arfante, e à sua expressão de total concentração enquanto Harry recuava e penetrava-o de novo, e relaxou. Tudo ia ficar melhor, ele sentia que sim.

Harry agora deslizava para dentro e para fora com facilidade, e murmurava frases incompletas, como "Deus, você é..." e "Eu quero" ou então "Severus, por favor" cada vez que Severus ia ao seu encontro, arqueando os quadris. Severus se sentia poderoso, lá embaixo. Era uma tolice pensar que ficar em baixo era humilhante.

Não que Severus conseguisse pensar muito, porque Harry mudou o ângulo e atingiu-lhe a próstata, fazendo com que Severus reencontrasse aquelas mesmas estrelas que vira antes, agora com um novo brilho, e ouvisse sua própria voz emitir gemidos e murmúrios desconexos.

Puxou Harry ao seu encontro, fazendo com que seus estômagos se tocassem, e Harry revidou cerrando os dedos ao redor de seu pênis. Quando Harry mergulhou outra vez, a soma das duas sensações, a de Harry bombeando-lhe o pênis e roçando-lhe a próstata, foi demais para Severus: as ondas de prazer o invadiram, e ele se deixou levar, agarrando-se a Harry enquanto este lançava seu sêmen dentro dele.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, Harry deitado sobre o tórax de Severus, logo abaixo de seu queixo. Severus mergulhou uma das mãos naqueles cabelos; a outra repousava sobre as costas do jovem amante. Severus sentiu a decisão formar-se dentro de si. Respirou fundo.

— Está bem, Harry. Lupin tem razão. Nós precisamos de um Diretor que atraia alunos para cá. O meu perfil não é o ideal para isso. Eu me contento em ser o seu Vice, e Chefe de Slytherin. E Lupin fica com os seus insuportáveis Gryffindors.

Harry ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Eu queria que fosse você o Diretor. Eu preferia ficar aqui só como professor substituto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ou como Instrutor Assistente de Quadribol. Não acha que eu sou muito jovem e inexperiente para ser Diretor?

— Não. Você tem mais experiência do que muitos magos com cinco vezes a sua idade. E depois... você queira ou não... eu estarei com você.

— Por que mudou de idéia de repente?

— Eu sou Slytherin, e acabo de perceber que nem sempre é vantagem ficar por cima — declarou Severus.

Harry abriu um sorriso radiante, orgulhoso e embaraçado a um só tempo, e de repente a vida, em seu eterno retorno, em toda a sua inutilidade, não pareceu tão insuportável a Severus. Talvez algo restasse, de todo aquele esforço insano.

**Fim**


End file.
